Kobi's gang adventures! part 1
by KoB
Summary: It was like a normal day for me: I set on my sofa and wrote a new humorous sketch, and waiting to my cousin, Sivan. Someone clack on my door. I went to the door and... no! he kidnap me again! help! (sorry, i can't give you a summary right now so read the


Someone hear me? Hello! Voldemort kidnap me, so you can help me, please?! You! Yes, you, the big one is sit in front of the computer, you can help me?  
  
Ho, it's better!  
  
Well, I think I must to start the story before something else decide to snatch me...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It was like a normal day for me: I set on my sofa and wrote a new humorous sketch, and waiting to my cousin, Sivan.  
  
Someone clack on my door. I went to the door and opened her.  
  
"Sivan?" I asked.  
  
"What?!" a bass voice answered me. "Its Pitter, dull!"  
  
"Pitter?" I returned.  
  
"Yes, yes!" said Pitter and get into my house, set on my sofa.  
  
"What?" I murmured.  
  
"I need your help," said Pitter. I looked at him like on alien, or something like this. Pitter continue, "Actually, its for my Lord."  
  
"Duckling?" I grinned from ear to ear. "What he wants?"  
  
"He told my to call you, Kobi," said Pitter. "Now."  
  
"I can't," I said. "If you don't mind, I waiting to Sivan..."  
  
"Shut up, you mad one! You'll come with me and this enough!" shout Pitter and catch my hand, haul me out and paralyze me.  
  
When I'm wake up I saw many little stars, and smiled a stupid grinned for a while, until my head returned to work.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked myself, and jumped on my legs. "H... Hello? Someone hear me? Hello?!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Then I started to walk on the place: The Chamber Of The Secrets. Duckling must to be here!  
  
"DUCKLING!" I shouted. "Duckling! Where are you?!"  
  
"Kobi?"  
  
Sivan running to me, white like a lime.  
  
"What happened here?" I asked her. "What YOU doing there?"  
  
"Very adult, Kob. It's not a good time for joking!" she said. "Look, Voldemort kidnap me, Betty and Rubeus too."  
  
"Really?!" I smiled. "Cool! Where they are? Maybe we can plan a scheme to escape!"  
  
"We have a plan!" Sivan said. "Come here..."  
  
She takes me to another room. Betty and Rubeus set there, play "War".  
  
"KOBAS!" Rubeus smiled. "How nice to see you, my old friend..."  
  
"What up?" said Betty.  
  
"Everything OK. Where is Duckling?" I asked.  
  
"Here, idiot."  
  
Voldemort walked slowly, looked us with his crazy red eyes, Pitter walked after him. Sivan emits a thin scream. He looked her, and I swear I saw his lover look.  
  
FOOTNOTE: Yes, yes, people, you're hearing is OK! Voldemort is falling in love my cousin! But she doesn't know this (yet... Muahaha!) And return to the story...  
  
"Why do you kidnap us?" said Betty.  
  
Then he started to tell us some thing, but no one hear him. It was too much boring. When he finished, everyone looked him like after a long sleep.  
  
"Do you hear me?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"No, sorry," said Rubeus.  
  
"I guess a pain portion will be help, it is not that, Pettigru?" said Voldemort, smiled his evil smile.  
  
"Ho, yes, my Lord!" said Pitter hopeful. "Can I do this, my Lord?" Voldemort nodded. Pitter grinned from ear to ear and knots us with a rope. Then, he haul a big radio, smiled a crazy smile and turn on him, he and Voldemort attach they hands on they ears. We looked them and suddenly, one of the horror songs of Ninet Taibe, "Kmo Sheshir Noge'a", was played.  
  
"No!!!" I screamed. "Please, no!"  
  
"I ready to give you the secrets of the order but please, turn off this!" shouted Rubeus, wrestle his tie. "I ready to be your servant too, but please, turn off this trouble song!"  
  
"HELP!" screamed Betty. "SOMEONE, HELP US! WE GONNA TO DIE!"  
  
Voldemort raised his eyebrow, but he turn off the radio.  
  
"It's better!" said Rubeus.  
  
"A little intermission?" mocked Voldemort. "Do you want I finished this pain right now?"  
  
"Everything," said Sivan, "Just without Ninet..."  
  
"OK," said Voldemort. "Well, I guess you are suffered enough. Now, give me back my Teddy Bear and I promise to let you go..."  
  
Betty started to laugh, and I give her a little stroke to her hand.  
  
"We don't know where is he, Voldick," said Rubeus. "Maybe someone kidnapped him or... Or killed him!.."  
  
"You!" shouted Voldemort to me. "I sure its you! Give me back my Teddy Bear, peace of Dragon's shit! WHERE IS MY TEDDY BEAR?!"  
  
"I don't know!" I said. "I swear, I don't know! Maybe PITTER take him!"  
  
"Me?!" said Pitter. "Ho, you little lair, I never took him!"  
  
"WHERE IS MY TEDDY BEAR?!" roar Voldemort. "I GONNA TO KILL YOU! WHERE – IS – MY – TEDDY – BEAR?!"  
  
"We don't know, really!" said Sivan, shiver from head to foot.  
  
"So, where hi his?" said Voldemort slowly.  
  
"I told you, we don't know," said Sivan, still shiver, "But we can help you search him, right, guys?"  
  
She looked us.  
  
"Yes, sure!" said Betty. "Sure we can help you, Duckling!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
And... Cut!  
  
Green, guys! Supper green! It was great!  
  
Voldemort: So why did you cut the fic?  
  
Me: Because I want to do another part! Actually, a 2 parts! Like a Trilogy!  
  
Betty: And cutting the cool section?  
  
Me: Ummm... Yes!  
  
Rubeus: So tell the readers about the next part, like at the T.V!  
  
Me: OK... in the next part, the group will find Teddy, but something wrong will happen! SOMEONE – GOING – TO – DIE!!!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* I sorry about my mistake, you see, I'm Israeli and my English is not so good... ^_^"  
  
Veleddovrey HaHivrit mibeineikhem: Im attem rotzim et hasipur BeHivrit, tikhtevo li la E-MAIL ve'ani eten lakem oto!  
  
See you in the next part!  
  
Kobi! 


End file.
